


Fusion

by sonicSymphony



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi, Road Trips, TRK spoilers, Tree-lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicSymphony/pseuds/sonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the road trip reaches the west coast, Blue decides it's time to try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being a long-time fan of the Raven Cycle, I haven't written for it before! I didn't think I ever would, but then the OT3 called to me and I decided to give these characters a try. I hope you enjoy!

“We are the greatest,” Henry proclaimed, laying on the bed in a white motel sheet that he’d tied into a toga. He was splayed out in a way that Blue thought made him look like a gawky starfish, still wearing his black-framed sunglasses that dwarfed all of his features besides his big, unabashed grin. Lifting one of his spindly arms, he gestured for Blue to come closer as Gansey nudged open the door with his foot, arms full of pizza boxes, a two-liter of Pepsi, and a bag of Blue’s favorite corn chips.

Blue ignored Henry, opting to instead help Gansey with his load. He shot her a smile as she took the chips and soda, putting down the boxes as Henry whined. Blue said, “I still think we didn’t need three pizzas for three people.”

“You underestimate Henry,” Gansey said gravely as Henry exclaimed, “You underestimate me!” Henry hooted with laughter and offered Gansey an air-five from across the room, which he appreciatively accepted.

“Bet you couldn’t even finish half of one,” Henry hedged as he got up, staring Blue down.

She cocked an eyebrow and flipped open the box of cheese pizza. A grease cloud practically hit her in the face. “If I win, Gansey drives tomorrow. My feet are sore.”

“Hey, I wasn’t even involved in the defamation of your character,” Gansey complained.

“You’re on,” Henry accepted, clapping Gansey on the shoulder. To him, he said, “Thanks for your part in fighting the good fight.”

Blue didn’t just eat half a pizza: she ate two additional slices too, while Gansey and Henry finished a pizza each. Blue thought that they could eat like they’d been starving for years, even though a shortage of something as mundane as _food_ was never a possibility for them. As she finished off her last slice, Henry got up, dropped his hastily-made toga to expose his bare, flat ass, and finally strutted into the bathroom like he was trying to give Blue and Gansey dinner _and_ a show.

She just snorted and rolled her eyes. Gansey waggled his eyebrows at her, mouth full. As soon as they’d both swallowed, she scooted next to him on the floor and leaned up to peck him on the lips, just because she could. The novelty of kissing had worn off, but it still felt like a right she’d fought a lot to win. As Gansey took a sip of Pepsi, she pulled her knees up to her chest and perched her chin on them, leaning a bit into Gansey’s side.

“Relax, Blue,” Gansey said in her ear, his arm slipping around her shoulders then gliding down so it cupped her waist instead. All she wanted was to plop her cheek down on his shoulder and go to sleep, but she was too amped up. She jumped as a voice started yelling from the bathroom, but soon realized that it was just Henry singing the first few bars of “We Are the Champions” as he shampooed his hair. Blue was just grateful that it wasn’t the Murder Squash song. Between the toga and the singing, he’d been acting pretty ridiculous today, mostly to cheer up Blue. Tone serious, Gansey continued, “You don’t have to go into the park with the _I have to do this_ mindset. You can scope it out, see if you feel comfortable, and then…”

“Go into the tree,” she finished, voice soft.

She’d panicked the first time she’d entered a tree. Since Artemus didn’t seem keen on leaving Blue’s favorite birch tree, she’d tried to enter a big old oak a block up from Nino’s as her friends watched, some eager (Henry and Opal), some worried (Gansey and Adam), and some nonchalant, but ready to fuck up a tree if need be (Ronan). It’d taken her a minute to find the right mindset to do what she’d seen her father do; she was sucked in before she realized what had happened.

It felt like she was suffocating.

The comforting language of Cabeswater did not reach her here. She seemed to be stuck in her own coffin, unable to move or breathe or see; the roots that extended into the ground felt like chains, and _air_ , she needed air, she couldn’t get enough.

_Let me out. Let me out let me out let me out!_

As suddenly as she was sucked up, she was expelled from the tree, skinning her knee on one of the thick roots as she stumbled onto all-fours, panting. There was a brief cheer from the onlookers, but it didn’t last longer than it took for Adam to realize something was amiss and crouch in front of her. “Blue?” he said, brow creased and eyes worried.

Just like that, she was surrounded by her boys. It wasn’t the same kind of suffocating presence as the tree; they weren’t as unyielding or unforgiving as the bark. “Give her room,” Henry said, but no one listened to him.

Blue reached for the glaring color of Gansey’s yellow polo and clung to him for a moment. Before she knew it, he’d picked her up and was carrying her back to the Pig. Ronan was the first to catch up, saying, “Give me your switchblade and I’ll avenge you,” as he casually held out his hand. Blue just pushed it away, but Ronan did catch her smile.

Halfway there, she said, “Put me down, I’m okay.”

Gansey was reluctant to, but her voice hadn’t wavered so he thought maybe he could. He’d been spooked almost as badly as she was—it was an incredibly rare sight, Blue afraid to the point of inaction. It comforted them both as Blue looped an arm around his waist for support after he’d planted her back on her own two feet.

“Well, I’m not doing that again any time soon,” she said, trying to make her voice light even as her heart continued to pound. Gansey just put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

But now, months later and on the other side of the country, she was going to try again.

She told Gansey, “I’m ready,” even though she wasn’t really sure. She was hoping that the old trees in the forest she’d chosen would remind her of Cabeswater, but she couldn’t be sure what would happen once she’d entered another tree. She just hoped she wouldn’t suffocate again.

Blue was still awake hours later, staring Gansey’s serene, sleeping face, hoping that his peaceful expression would help her drift off. It hadn’t been successful so far, but she did get to see him drool on the pillow, which was a new experience that she wanted to forever document into her mind for when he was being Dick Gansey III. That preppy poser wouldn’t dare do anything as embarrassing as _drool on a motel room pillow_. Gasp.

“You’re being a Grade-A creeper,” Henry whispered from her other side; she felt the bed sink as he scooted closer. “How _dare_ you watch that pure young man sleep; how can you live with the shame? You’re no better than that vampire dude from the _Twilight_ movies, stalking his future beau—”

“I’ll kick you off this bed,” she threatened even after he’d wound his arm around her and tucked her up against his chest.

“Not even _you_ are cruel enough to make me sleep on the _floor_ ,” he said, aghast.

“Watch me,” she said. She wondered if he could hear her smiling in the dark.

Henry countered, “Just watch the inside of your eyelids, like your good role model Gansey over there. Oh look, more drool. He’s such a hunk.”

Blue’s chest moved as she let a snort slip, then checked to make sure she hadn’t woken Gansey. He continued his slumber. “Hush. Why can’t you sleep?”

“The mattress is full of rocks,” Henry complained, then spit out a spike of Blue’s hair that had fallen into his mouth as he spoke. Tucking her head under his chin, he continued miserably, “How could you make me live like this? I know you didn’t want Gansey and me to pay for _all_ of this, but I would make that grand sacrifice to sleep in an actual _bed_.”

“It’s all a part of the great American road trip experience,” Blue replied, “suck it up.”

Henry was silent for a few moments, pouting, but he eventually he pointed out, “Bigger hotels also come with bigger beds.”

It was true; Blue, Henry, and Gansey were a pretty tight squeeze in the bed that Blue wasn’t even sure was a queen, despite being advertised as such. The kinds of hotels Henry and Gansey could afford had king-sized beds, as was proven by several stops on their road trip. Blue sort of liked the smelly old motel, though—it reminded her of the few trips she’d taken with her mother.

“We’ll stay in a nice place when we get to California,” Blue relented. She could feel Henry grin into her hair as she shifted slightly, making herself more comfortable and accidentally kicking Gansey in the process. “We really do need bigger beds.”

“All the better to spoon you with, my dear.”

Gansey groaned, rolling away from the pair of them. “If I’m driving tomorrow,” he mumbled, “you two need to…” He trailed off, leaving his proclamation unfinished. Henry shoved away the urge to loudly say, _What?_

“Goodnight, sweet prince,” he said instead. Gansey grunted. “Oh, I’m sorry. Sweet _king_.”

“That’s more like it,” Gansey murmured.

Blue could feel the moment Henry finally fell asleep. She hoped that he wouldn’t start snoring in her ear. Luckily, he stayed quiet; he didn’t even mumble incoherently like he did sometimes. After what seemed like an eternity, she did follow them both into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Henry and Blue woke to Gansey ripping the curtains open to let daylight stream into the motel room. Henry groaned loudly, tightening his grip on Blue and flipping onto his other side, making her rotate 180 degrees around him. She elbowed him in the stomach, and he moaned again. Blue said, “You’re about to drop me off the edge.”

“Oops,” Henry replied, relinquishing his hold on her. She didn’t fall onto the ground; she just swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself up. Standing there, blinking hard and running a hand through her spiky hair, she looked like a squinty porcupine waking up from hibernation.

“Good morning,” Gansey said, fully dressed and awake. The best part about this road trip, in Blue’s opinion, was that Gansey almost always woke up first, and whenever he did, he’d go buy her yogurt.

He did not disappoint her now, depositing a cup and spoon into her hand when she held it out. “You’re the best,” she said.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Henry complained, clutching a pillow to his chest. “I cuddle you _all night_ , but Gansey brings you food, so _he’s_ the best.”

Blue rolled her eyes and promptly sat on him.

At noon that day, they rolled into Sequoia National Park, Gansey driving the engineless Pig and Blue riding shotgun. The entire drive she’d been fiddling with the puzzle box, trying to memorize words and phrases in the language of the trees. She’d skipped “practical” language class stuff like _where is the library?_ and _how are you?_ in favor of more sensible questions, like _can you speak to me?_ and _do you know what I am?_ which Blue figured were much more fitting. They paid the entrance fee, drove past the first full parking lot, and continued deeper into the forest. They went as far in as they could and parked in a lot with only two other cars in it, grabbed their picnic lunch out of the trunk, and picked a trial.

After about half an hour of hiking, Blue found the tree she knew she had to try—it was a sequoia, as to fit with the park’s name, but it was much shorter than the trees around it. Despite its blockage from the sun by its neighbors, it seemed very healthy, sprouting many dark green leaves, and it was still three times as tall as Blue.

“This one,” she proclaimed, setting down her backpack and approaching. It was only five feet off the trail, and it wasn’t hard for her to make her way to it. “Stay back there.”

Blue faced the tree, then leaned forward, putting her palms directly on the bark. She wasn’t trying to merge yet; she was just catching her breath. Glancing back at Gansey and Henry, the latter boy gave her a thumbs up. “You’ve got this, Blue.”

“Take your time,” Gansey said, his thumb worrying his lower lip. “Try to prepare yourself for it the best you can, and it’s okay if you decide today isn’t the day. Go with your gut.”

Nodding once, Blue turned back to the tree. It seemed even taller once she was up close, but not too tall, since she could still see many of the trees around it, towering towards the sky like endless pillars. She closed her eyes, taking a deep, steadying breath, and finally she pushed.

The tree didn’t accept her immediately. She wondered if she’d have to climb it first, like Artemus did when he was escaping from Gwenllian, or if she was too far away from a ley line. Her father had been able to become a tree even though 300 Fox Way wasn’t on the line, and there was another one close to here, but they weren’t directly on it.

 _Please_ , she thought, not desperate and a bit afraid, and the roots coiled under the dirt, considering. Then, as branches rustled above her, she was accepted.

At first, it was like the oak tree back home all over again. The lack of air, the darkness, the inability to move her limbs. She felt like her chest was heaving with exhaustion even though she didn’t have a chest to heave. However, she tried not to panic. Gritting her nonexistent teeth, she remembered a single word.

“ _Auxiril_!”

It was one of the words her father had yelled as he was fleeing Gwenllian. All of the phrases Blue had looked up had fled from her mind, and that was the one word burned enough into her memory for her to recall it. Blue tried to reach out with her mind, her head beginning to pound from lack of air, and she said it again. “ _Auxiril_!”

Blue breathed out. She drew breath to say it again, and realized before she could that she’d _breathed in._

Deep breaths. In, out. Little by little, her sense of touch returned to her. Though she still couldn’t see or move or smell, she could feel the roots, deep down in the soil. Small insects crawled on the bark and it tickled, like someone was skittering their fingers across her skin. She could feel a bird sitting on a branch up towards the top of the tree, and the sun was beating down, warm on her leaves. She wondered, if she tried this enough times, whether or not she’d be able to feel the hum of photosynthesis or the bacteria fixing nitrogen on the roots. This was phenomenal, unreal. Though it didn’t quite feel like home, being a tree sat in her chest the same way and she thought _maybe_ , one day, she could get used to this.

There was a small whisper of words, completely unintelligible to her besides _tir e e’lintes_ , and then—

“Blue?” She heard Henry first. His voice was not muffled by the bark.

“Can you hear us?” Gansey asked, sounding worried.

When Blue spoke, she sounded giddy. “I’m in a _tree_.”

And just like that she was out of it, thrown onto her knees in the leaves like last time. She didn’t land on a root, and Gansey caught one of her arms. Even after her unplanned ejection, she couldn’t stop grinning. “I’m a tree,” she said, sounding awed, like she didn’t believe what Artemus had told her until that moment.

“That’s great,” Henry said, grabbing her other arm and helping her stand. “Now when you say, ‘hey dude, you’re barking up the wrong tree,’ it has an added sense of irony.”

Gansey gathered Blue up, hugging her tightly, and she didn’t feel suffocated there, either. “Don’t be a hog,” Henry chastised before getting in on the action himself.

They stood together like that for a minute, intertwined, like they were their own sort of tree, unyielding and ancient. Distant voices of other hikers began to float past them, just as Blue was thinking about taking the puzzle box and coming up with more questions, and Gansey broke the silence. “We should move along.”

“Yeah,” Blue agreed.

“We need to get the best picnic spot before those other people catch up,” Henry added.

Blue grabbed her backpack and took both of their hands. Together they continued onward, trees stretching toward the invisible stars above them.


End file.
